


Call him "Mine"

by ZerochaphiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, ArashiFicBlog, Happy Ending, M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, Nino needs a hug, No Arashi, Old fiction, Sad with a Happy Ending, Since2009, aimiya - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=You know I need stabilityAnd you know you can’t give it to me.....My sun may never rise the way it did with you,And he may never kiss me the way that you’d doBut at least he makes me feel like a part of his lifeAt least he doesn’t make me cryI know I can call him "MINE"=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari





	Call him "Mine"

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Call Him Mine, Tata Young

Call Him "Mine"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

You know I need stability

And you know you can’t give it to me

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

บนถนนสายหลักในย่านธุรกิจและการค้า เสียงจอแจของผู้คนหลากหลายเพศและวัยเป็นเสียงที่เกิดขึ้นประจำ  
ยิ่งในช่วงเวลาหลังเลิกงานแบบนี้ด้วยแล้ว แสงแดดยามเย็นสาดสะท้อนสีส้มไปทั่วท้องฟ้า ครอบคลุมตึกสูงระฟ้ามากมายที่ตั้งอยู่ในย่านนี้  
รวมทั้งทาบทากระจกใสบานใหญ่หน้าร้านอาหารเล็กๆแห่งนี้อีกด้วย

แสงสีส้มผสมสีฟ้านั้นฉายบนดวงตาสีอ่อนคู่สวย หากสิ่งที่สะท้อนผ่านตามาสู่ความรู้สึกกลับไม่ใช่ภาพที่สวยงามนั้น  
กลับเป็นภาพในอดีตที่เขาและเพื่อนสนิทที่สุดคนหนึ่งมาที่นี่ เพื่อเปลี่ยนแปลงและเริ่มต้นคำว่า "รัก" ขึ้นต่างหาก

..................................................  
.............................  
.......  
..  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
..  
.......  
.............................  
..................................................

"คบกันนะ!! นิโนะ!!!"

"ห๊ะ!!?"

"ฉันอาจจะเป็นคนที่ไม่ได้เรื่องก็จริง แต่ฉัน..ฉันชอบนายมากๆนะ! คบกันเถอะนะ!!"

"แต่ฉัน...ฉันเป็นเพื่อนนายนะ..."

"ยังไม่ได้ชอบฉันแบบนั้นก็ไม่เป็นไร ฉันจะทำให้นายหันมารักฉันให้ได้เอง"

"อะไรกัน มั่นใจซะจริงน้า ไอบะจัง เอาอย่างนั้นก็ได้"

"เย้ๆๆๆๆ รักนิโนะที่สุดเลย"

"เฮ้ย อย่ากอดแน่นเด่ะ เจ็บน้าาาาาา"

..................................................  
.............................  
.......  
..  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
..  
.......  
.............................  
..................................................

ภาพนั้นทำให้ริมฝีปากบางคลี่ยิ้มละมุนได้ทุกครั้งที่นึกถึง ในขณะที่เดียวกันก็นำพารอยร้าวที่อัดแน่นในดวงตาคู่ใสได้เสมอเช่นกัน

เสียงกรุ๊งกริ๊งของกระดิ่งที่ประตูร้านดังขึ้นปลุกให้คนตัวเล็กที่นั่งเหม่ออยู่เพียงคนเดียวที่ข้างกระจกบานใหญ่นั่นให้ตื่นขึ้นจากภวังค์ที่สร้างขึ้นเอง

เขาก้มลงมองนาฬิกาข้อมือเรือนหรูที่ได้รับมาจากคนรักคนนั้นในวันเกิดเมื่อปีที่แล้วขึ้นมาดู...  
ใกล้ถึงเวลาแล้วสินะ...

ชายร่างเล็กขยับตัวเล็กน้อยเมื่อมองไปยังอีกฝั่งของถนนเห็นภาพของผู้ชายร่างสูงคนหนึ่งในชุดเสื้อเชิ๊ตขาวกางเกงแสลคสีเข้มในแขนมีสูทสีเดียวกันพาดอยู่ที่แขน  
เขาเดินตรงมายังร้านอาหารร้านนี้ด้วยสีหน้าครุ่นคิด

และเมื่อชายหนุ่มคนนั้นก้าวเข้าร้านมาและหยุดยืนที่หน้าโต๊ะที่เขานั่งอยู่ ทำให้เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะกลั้นหายใจและมือที่อยู่บนหน้าตักก็กำจนเกร็งแน่นไปหมด  
เขาค่อยๆเงยหน้าขึ้น เรียวปากบางค่อยคลี่ยิ้มบางเบาออกมาเริ่มต้นบทสนทนาครั้งนี้

"....คาซึนาริ"

"นั่งสิ มาซากิ"

..................................................  
.............................  
.......  
..  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
..  
.......  
.............................  
..................................................

"คาซึ ฉันต้องไปเทรนงานที่ออสเตรเลียสองเดือนนะ"

"อะไรนะ สองเดือน?"

"อื้อใช่ โชคดีมากๆเลยนะ มีคนที่อยากไปตั้งหลายคน แต่กลับมีฉันคนเดียวที่ได้รับเลือกน้า"

"งั้นก็ยินดีด้วยนะ ว่าแต่ ไปเมื่อไหร่เหรอ?"

"วันศุกร์นี้น่ะ"

"อีกสองวัน!! ทำไมมันกระทันหันขนาดนั้นอ่ะ"

"อื้อ ตอนเช้ามืดด้วยเลยด้วย คาซึไม่ต้องลำบากไปส่งหรอกนะ"

"......."

..................................................  
.............................  
.......  
..  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
..  
.......  
.............................  
..................................................

"กลับมาเมื่อไหร่เหรอ มาซากิ" เสียงเล็กเอ่ยขึ้นทำลายความเงียบระหว่างพวกเขา ความเงียบที่ไม่น่าจะเกิดเมื่อคนรักกันมาหันหน้าเข้าหากันแบบนี้

"........ได้ซักอาทิตย์แล้วล่ะ" พอได้รับคำตอบที่อีกฝ่ายบอกออกมา ริมฝีปากสีอ่อนนั่นก็กระตุกยิ้มที่ไม่ได้แผ่ไปถึงดวงตาแม้แต่น้อย

"เหรอ... เป็นยังไงบ้างล่ะที่ออสเตรเลีย สวยมั๊ย?" มือเล็กค่อยประคองแก้วชาขึ้นเป่าแล้วเริ่มต้นจิบช้าๆ คาดหวังว่าความร้อนขอน้ำชาจะเข้าไปแทนที่ความร้อนแทบเดือดในใจของเขาได้บ้าง

"ก็..ก็ดี แต่ไม่ค่อยได้เที่ยวหรอก มัวแต่ทำงานน่ะแหละ"

"งั้นงานคงหนักมากสินะ และคงจะยังยุ่งจนถึงตอนนี้ด้วยล่ะสิ ...ถึงได้ทำให้นายไม่มีเวลาแม้แต่จะโทรบอกฉันว่ากลับมาแล้ว" พูดจบ คาซึนาริก็เห็นชัดเจนว่ามือที่ถือเมนูร้านนั้นเกร็งแน่นขึ้น  
นัยน์ตาคู่กลมที่เคยสะท้อนถึงความรู้สึกมากมายก็หรุบต่ำลง

"คาซึจะสั่งอะไรเพิ่มมั๊ย? ฉันสั่งของชอบให้นะ"

"ไม่ล่ะ แต่ก็ขอบใจนะ"

"งั้น....ขอกาแฟดำที่นึงครับ"

"สักครู่ค่ะ"

"คาซึนาริเป็นยังไง ไม่เจอกันนานเลย คิดถึงกันบ้างรึเปล่าเนี่ย"

"หึๆๆ แน่นอนสิ ฉันคิดถึงนายตลอดแหละ" ...คิดถึงความระยะห่างของนายและรอยร้าวในใจของฉัน...

"...เหรอ ดีใจจัง" มือใหญ่เอื้อมข้ามโต๊ะมาหมายจะเกี่ยวปอยผมข้างหูให้ทัดให้อย่างเคย หากคนตัวเล็กกลับเอนหลังพิพนักโซฟาจนมือนั่นนิ่งค้างไป

"คนนั้นเป็นไงบ้างล่ะ หัวหน้าฝ่ายคนใหม่ที่แสนดีของมาซากิน่ะ ชื่ออะไรนะ ซากุไร โชใช่มั๊ย"

"....อ่ะ อืมใช่ รุ่นพี่โชก็สบายดีแหละ"

"เค้าไปออสเตรเลียกับมาซากิด้วยใช่มั๊ย"

"อื้มม โชเค้าเป็นหัวหน้าทีมการตลาดน่ะ ฉันเคยบอกคาซึแล้วนี่ ถามอะไรแปลกๆ"

"งั้นเหรอ.. สนิทกันดีจังเลยนะ เรียกชื่อกันแบบนี้"

"........."

"หัวหน้าฝ่ายที่แสนดี เป็นคนดีที่เข้มงวด แต่อยู่ด้วยแล้วสบายใจ...ฉันจำได้แม่นเลยล่ะ คำพูดเวลาที่มาซากิเล่นถึงคนๆนี้ให้ฉันฟังน่ะ"

"โธ่ คาซึ ไม่ได้เจอกันตั้งหลายเดือน ทำไมถึงไม่คุยเรื่องของเราล่ะ บอกหน่อยสิ คาซึนาริทำอะไรบ้าง"

"ทำอะไรบ้างเหรอ..." ...คำตอบไม่ได้ยากเลย แค่เพียงหลับตาภาพที่ตัวเองแทบจะจมหายไปกับความทุกข์ตลอดสองเดือนนั่น จนกระทั่ง...วันนั้น

และเมื่อนึกถึงอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นมาได้ คาซึนาริก็คลี่ยิ้มบางเบา หากก็เป็นรอยยิ้มที่เคลือบความสุขชัดเจนและนำพาความรู้สึกนั้นให้นัยน์ตาคู่ใสพราวระยับ...

"ก็ออกไปเที่ยวบ้างน่ะ"

"อื้มม ก็ดีนะ ไปไหนบ้างล่ะ"

"ไปทะเลน่ะ"

"หืมม์?? ไปทะเลเหรอ แต่คาซึเมาคลื่นไม่ใช่เหรอ"

"ก็ไม่ได้ลงทะเลนี่ ก็แค่นั่งอยู่ชายหาด มองอะไรไปเรื่อยๆ อย่างพวกคนที่พาหมามาเดินเล่น บางคนก็คนที่เล่นน้ำ และ...บางคนก็..เล่นเซิร์ฟน่ะ"

"แหม น่าอิจฉาจัง ในขณะที่ฉันจมอยู่กับงานจนโงหัวไม่ขึ้น คาซึกลับเที่ยวเล่นมีความสุข"

"มาซากิก็มีความสุขกับไม่ใช่เหรอ กับช่วงเวลาในตอนนี้น่ะ"

"ก็ต้องเป็นงั้นอยู่แล้วสิ การงานราบรื่น ทุกอย่างเป็นไปด้วยดี แฮปปี้สุดๆเลยล่ะ" ริมฝีปากได้รูปของอีกฝ่ายคลี่ยิ้ม..รอยยิ้มที่เขารัก

"ดีนะ ฉันยินดีด้วยที่มาซากิรู้สึกแบบนั้น" มือเล็กกำแก้วน้ำแน่นขึ้นราวต้องการระบายความหวั่นไหวที่เกิดขึ้นจากรอยยิ้มนั่น

"ฉันก็ดีใจที่คาซึนาริมีความสุขนะ"

"...แต่ความสุขของฉันไม่ได้มาจากมาซากิหรอกนะ"

"เอ๊ะ??" ไม่ทันที่มาซากิจะได้ถามอะไรออกไปก็มีเสียงขัดจะหวะขึ้นมาซะก่อน

"ขอโทษค่ะ" พนักงานเสิร์ฟสาวถือถาดที่มีกาแฟดำที่คนตรงหน้าสั่งไว้มาให้ แต่ภายในถาดนั้นก็มีอีกเมนูนึงอยู่ด้วย "กาแฟดำได้แล้วค่ะ" เธอยกกาแฟดำวางบนโต๊ะและนำอีกเมนูไปเสริฟที่โต๊ะข้างๆกัน

"เห็นของหวานจานเมื่อกี้รึเปล่า มาซากิ"

"อ่ะอือ.. เห็น ทำไมเหรอ" สิ่งที่เขาเห็นเมื่อครู่นี้ คือเมนูเด็ดของร้านประจำของพวกเขานี้ ไอศกรีมรสหวานในจานสวยราดด้วนบรั่นดีเข้มข้นก่อนจะจุดด้วยไฟจนลุกโชนไปทั้งจาน

"เมนูนั้นเหมือนกับเราแค่ไหนรู้มั๊ย" และเมื่ออีกฝ่ายทำหน้าสีหน้าไม่เข้าใจ คาซึนาริจึงอธิบายต่อ มือเล็กถูกยกขึ้นท้าวคาง นัยน์ตาสีอ่อนยังคงจับจ้องจานขนมหวานนั้นไม่วางตา

"ครั้งหนึ่งฉันเคยคิดว่า คนเป็นเหมือนน้ำแข็งอย่างฉันน่ะ..ดีแล้วที่ได้คนรักที่เปรียบเหมือนไฟอย่างมาซากิมาช่วยทำให้ชีวิตนี้อบอุ่นขึ้น  
มาซากิทำให้คนเย็นชาคนหนึ่งกลายเป็นคนที่มีใจที่จะรักตอบคนรักของตัวเองให้ได้มากที่สุด....  
แต่สิ่งที่ฉันไม่เคยรู้มาก่อน คือ..ไฟอย่างมาซากิ ไม่สามารถที่จะหยุดอยู่ที่น้ำแข็งก้อนเดียวได้ แต่กลับพอใจที่จะเผาผลาญคนรอบๆข้างไปด้วย...."

"....คาซึนาริ" อาการนิ่งค้างของคนตรงหน้าบอกได้ดีว่าคำพูดของเขาถูกต้องมากแค่ไหน

"และฉันก็รู้ว่า ตอนนี้เปลวไฟอย่างนาย ได้พบกับสายน้ำที่น่าปรารถนา...มากกว่าน้ำแข็งที่ละลายไปแล้วอย่างฉัน"

"ไม่นะ คาซึ ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น"

"แล้วอีกอย่าง มาซากิ ในช่วงเวลา 2 เดือนที่นายหายไป..กับเค้าคนนั้นของนาย ขอโทษนะ ฉันมีคนที่ยืนหยัดอยู่ข้างฉันแล้ว"

".....อะไรนะ"

"นายได้ยินไม่ผิดหรอก ฉันมีคนอื่นแล้ว"

"ไม่!! นายจะทำอย่างนี้ไม่ได้นะ!!!!" มือแข็งแรงเอื้อมข้ามโต๊ะไปคว้าที่แขนเล็กทั้งสองข้างและบีบกระชับจนแน่น เขายอมรับเลยว่า คำว่า "มีคนอื่น" ของคนตัวเล็กตรงหน้าทำให้เขาแทบขาดสติ..

และมันก็มากพอที่จะไม่ได้ยินเสียงร้องที่เกิดจากเรี่ยวแรงอันมากมายของเขา

"ปล่อย.. มาซากิ ฉันเจ็บ..."

และแทบไม่ทันรู้ตัว มาซากิรู้สึกถึงแรงกระชากจนแผ่นหลังกว้างของเขาก็กระแทกกับผนักโซฟาที่นั่งอยู่โดยมีมือใหญ่ที่ไม่คุ้นตากำแน่นที่ปกเสื้อเชิ๊ต   
ทั้งสองมือก็ถูกง้างออกจากแขนเล็กที่กำไว้อย่างแรงอีกด้วย

กว่าสติจะกลับมาพอจะรับรู้ได้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น สิ่งที่ปรากฏแก่สายตาของมาซากิก็คือร่างเพรียวสูงของชายหนุ่มคนหนึ่งที่มีใบหน้าหล่อเหลาและเรียบนิ่ง   
แต่ภายในดวงตาคู่เรียวกลับแสดงอารมณ์เกรี้ยวกราดฉายชัดออกมา

"จุน!! หยุดนะ ปล่อยเขาเดี๋ยวนี้"

"ไม่"

"จุน.. ฉันไม่เป็นไรหรอก กลับไปที่เดิมของนายเถอะนะ" เสียงนุ่มถูกเอ่ยจากริมฝีปากบางทั้งมือเล็กที่ลูบเบาๆที่ต้นแขน ทำให้มือแข็งแรงผละจากเขาอย่างง่ายดาย  
และก่อนที่จะเดินจากไป เสียงทุ้มก็ทิ้งประโยคหนึ่งไว้กับเขา..ประโยคที่ไม่ต่างจากการเงื้อหมัดตกลงมาเต็มแรงจนหน้าชา

"เจ็บใช่มั๊ยล่ะ การถูกคนรักนอกใจน่ะ ดี! ที่นี้นายก็จะได้รู้ว่า คาซึนาริเจ็บเพราะนายมานานแค่ไหนแล้ว"

"จุน!!" เสียงตวาดเบาๆไล่ตาแผ่นหลังกว้างนั่นไป ให้มาซากิได้รู้ว่า ที่นั่งของผู้ชายที่ชื่อ "จุน" นั่นคือโซฟาที่เชื่อมพนักพิงอีกด้านของคาซึนารินั่นเอง เฝ้าดูอยู่ตลอดสินะ

"คนนั้นสินะ" เสียงแหบเหมือนคนไม่มีแรงเอ่ยขึ้นเบาๆ และเสียงถอนหายใจบางเบาก็ตามมา

"ใช่"

"เขายังดู..เด็กอยู่เลย"

"แล้วไง"

"เขาจะดูแลนายได้เหรอ"

"หึ ตามประสบการณ์ตรงของฉัน คนที่อายุมากกว่าก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าจะดูแลฉันดีนี่"

".....ไม่รักกันแล้วงั้นเหรอ คาซึนาริ" ...ความรักของนายกลายเป็นของคนอื่นซะแล้วงั้นเหรอ...

"รู้อะไรมั๊ย มาซากิ.... จนถึงตอนนี้ ความรู้สึกที่ฉันมีให้นายมาตลอดหลายปี...มันยังคงเท่าเดิมไม่มีเปลี่ยน  
ไม่ว่านายจะลืมฉันซักกี่ครั้ง ทิ้งฉันไว้เบื้องหลังซักกี่หน ฉันก็ยังคง..รักนายอยู่อย่างนั้น" ปลายเสียงเล็กที่แผ่วเบา บ่งบอกว่าความพยายามจะคงรักนี้ต่อไป..มันแผ่วล้าลงทุกวัน

"....ถ้า..ถ้าอย่างงั้น ถ้าฉันปรับปรุงตัวล่ะ ฉันจะรักแต่คาซึ มีแต่คาซึ ฉันจะ.."

"พอเถอะ!! มาซากิ.. มันไม่มีผลอะไรหรอก"

"...ทำไมล่ะ"

"เพราะฉันไม่สามารถที่จะรักได้มากกว่านี้"

".......ฉันไม่เข้าใจ"

"ความรู้สึกนี้ มันจะไม่มีวันเพิ่มขึ้นอีกแล้ว ทุกนาทีที่ผ่านไป..ก็มีแต่จะลดลง และก่อนที่มัน..จะกลายเป็นความเกลียดชัง  
มาซากิ... เราจบกันแค่นี้เถอะนะ"

มาซากิรู้สึกเหมือนคำพูดนั้นเหมือนแผ่นศิลาหนาหนักโถมทับลงมาที่ตัวเขา  
ไหล่กว้างที่เคยผึ่งผายกลับตกลู่ มือหนาที่ประสานบนตักยกขึ้นท้าวโต๊ะก่อนเคลื่อนปิดใบหน้าของตนเอาไว้  
หลังจากที่เงียบไปนาน เสียงแหบแห้งก็เอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้ง

"เพราะเด็กนั่นอย่างงั้นเหรอ... ที่ทำให้นายตัดใจทิ้งฉัน"

"เปล่าเลย มาซากิ จริงอยู่เขาอาจเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในตัดสินใจของฉัน แต่ถ้าฉันไม่ได้แตกสลายอยู่ก่อนแล้ว เขาจะทำอะไรได้ จริงมั๊ย...  
สิ่งที่เขาทำก็แค่ เก็บเศษแก้วแตกๆใบนึงขึ้นและเพียรประกอบมันขึ้นอีกครั้งอย่างตั้งใจต่างหาก..." ...แก้วที่นายทำแตกกับมือนั่นแหละ...

"และเพราะ"เด็กนั่น" ที่นายว่านั่นล่ะ ที่ทำให้ฉันมานั่งคุยกับนายอยู่ตรงนี้ ไม่ได้หายจากชีวิตนายไปแล้ว" คนตัวเล็กเอ่ยถ้อยคำที่น่าใจหายออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบเรื่อย แต่ก็ทำให้มาซากิเงยหน้าจากฝ่ามือขึ้นมามองอีกฝ่ายอย่างเต็มตา 

ภายใต้นัยน์ตาสีอ่อนคู่นั้น สิ่งที่เขาเห็นได้ชัดเจนคือ ความเข้มแข็งของคนตรงหน้าที่เขาไม่เห็นมานานแค่ไหนแล้วไม่รู้กลับปรากฏชัดในเวลานั้น  
เพราะอะไร มันถึงมีอยู่...เพราะเด็กคนนั้นน่ะเหรอ   
และ..เพราะอะไร มันถึงได้เคยหายไป...เพราะเขาอย่างนั้นสินะ

อีกครั้งมาซากิหรุบตาลงต่ำอยู่นาน ก่อนมือใหญ่จะเอื้อมจับมือเล็กป้อมข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมากอบกุมไว้พลางดึงเข้ามาใกล้จนอีกฝ่ายต้องขยับตัวเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้น

และสัมผัสเปียกชื้นด้วยหยดน้ำที่หลังมือของคาซึนาริ คือ สิ่งที่ทำให้ตัวเขาเองต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นสูงเพื่ออดกลั้นไม่ให้น้ำในตาได้ทิ้งตัวลงตรงนี้

ภาพของคนที่เคยรักมากมาย ก้มหน้าลงซบหน้าผากลงมือเล็กของเขา แรงสั่นเทาจากทั้งมือใหญ่ ไหล่กว้างและน้ำเสียงที่แตกพร่าที่พร่ำเอ่ยคำเพียงคำเดียวซ้ำไปซ้ำมาต่อเขา  
...ขอโทษ..ขอโทษนะ คาซึนาริ...

ท้องฟ้าเริ่มมืดแล้วในขณะที่มือใหญ่ค่อยๆคลายมือเล็กนั้นให้เป็นอิสระ ใบหน้าที่ก้มอยู่จนถึงเมื่อครู่เงยขึ้นให้นัยน์ตาที่แดงเรื่อมองอีกฝ่ายนิ่งนาน ราวกับต้องการจดจำเจ้าของร่างเล็ก ใบหน้าน่ารักและดวงตาใสที่แดงเรื่อไม่แพ้กันนี้ไว้จนถึงนาทีสุดท้ายสำหรับพวกเขา

จนในที่สุดชายหนุ่มก็ลุกขึ้น มือใหญ่หยิบธนบัตรออกมาวางบนโต๊ะทับด้วยถ้วยกาแฟที่ไม่ได้พร่องไปเลยของเขา อีกมือหนึ่งหยิบเสื้อสูทขึ้นพาดแขน เสียงทุ้มแหบก็เอ่ยขึ้นทั้งรอยยิ้มบาง

"ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างนะ คาซึนาริ" จบคำพูดร่างสูงก็โน้มตัวจูบเบาๆที่พุ่มผมเส้นเล็กของคนที่นั่งอยู่พร้อมพึมพำคำสั้นๆด้วยเสียงสั่นพร่า

...ลาก่อน คนรักของผม...

จากนั้นก็หมุนตัวออกจากร้านไปโดยไม่หันกลับมาอีกเลย ปล่อยให้นัยน์ตาคู่สวยมองไปจนลับตาเท่านั้น  
จนกระทั่งเสียงทุ้มอีกโทนเสียงหนึ่งขานชื่อเขาน่ะแหละ

"คาซึนาริ" ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้างๆคนตัวเล็กก่อนจะรั้งตัวมากอดรัดแน่นๆ "..ร้องไห้อีกแล้ว"  
เพียงเท่านั้น ร่างเล็กที่ปล่อยน้ำตาให้ทิ้งตัวเงียบๆกลับปล่อยเสียงสะอื้นฮักออกมาทันที

"ร้องออกมาเถอะ ร้องออกมาให้หมด อย่าฝืนทำตัวเข้มแข็งอีกเลย..."

"มันจะเป็น..ครั้งสุดท้าย..นะจุน ฉันสัญญา..."

"ไม่เป็นไร จะกี่ครั้งก็ได้ เพราะผมจะรับมันไว้เอง น้ำตาของคาซึนาริน่ะ"

เสียงสะอื้นเบาๆยังดังก้องภายในอ้อมกอดอันอบอุ่นของมัตสึโมโต้ จุน

"คาซึนาริ..."

"....หืมม์"

"ผมเป็นของคุณนะ รู้ใช่มั๊ย ผมเป็นของคุณเสมอ"

"อืม ฉันรู้ จุน ฉันก็เหมือนกัน จากนี้และตลอดไป...."

..................................................  
.............................  
.......  
..  
.  
.  
.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

You know I need stability

And you know you can’t give it to me.....

My sun may never rise the way it did with you,

And he may never kiss me the way that you’d do

But at least he makes me feel like a part of his life

At least he doesn’t make me cry

I know I can call him "MINE"  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

\- THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคเกิดจากความหมั่นไส้ไร้สาระของคนแต่ง จบลงด้วยน้ำตาของคนแต่ง *หัวเราะทั้งน้ำตา
> 
> มาอ่านอีกรอบตอนนี้ก็ได้แต่เขิน ไม่รู้ตอนนั้นเป็นอะไร แต่งนิโนะออกมาได้สาวเวอร์ผิดคาแร็คเตอร์สุดๆ  
แต่ก็เอาเถิด จุดประสงค์ที่โพสคือเก็บบันทึกสิ่งที่ตัวเองเคยได้แต่งไว้   
ถึงจะสื่อถึงความเยาว์วัยของตัวเองแค่ไหนก็เถอะ 
> 
> แต่ถ้าใครอ่านแล้วก็ชอบก็ขอบคุณนะ m(_ _)m


End file.
